


Learning to Be Lonely

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Frigga, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Tony, Kid Loki, Kid Tony Stark, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki-centric, M/M, Odin's A+ Parenting, Pre-Avengers (2012), Seasons of Love Series, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony knows Loki AU, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2195637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My father’s happiest day was when he shipped me off to boarding school.” Tony looked up at the dormitory; he wanted to be excited about this after all he was going to be away from Howard. On the other hand, he would be the youngest in the school and he’d be rooming with some kid named Loki…who the hell named their son Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The day I was shipped off to Boarding School

Prologue - Let me tell you a story

Loki finished the dishes in their Malibu home, glanced around the corner to see their eldest child fast asleep on the couch. Shaking his head with a light chuckle, Loki gently lifted their seven year old into his arms. "Dad?" The boy shifted in his father's arms, arms wrapping around his neck, head resting on his shoulder. 

"Hush, now, little one. I'm taking you upstairs, nothing is wrong." 

"Kay," his child mumbled in his ear, his breath light and warm against Loki's neck. Loki smiled warmly as he rubbed his son's back and headed up the stairs, he decided to stop and see what had come of Tony bathing and putting their younger two children to bed. 

Lucas was small, much like Tony had been as a boy, but he had every bit of brilliance and mischief in him as both his fathers had together. It was sometimes amazing that Tony and Loki had ever decided to try for another child, with all the trouble Lucas had caused in his first few years of life. But it was worth it, seeing Lucas help his father with projects, watching the two work side by side. For every ounce that Howard Stark and Odin Borson were terrible and lousy fathers, Loki and Tony had worked twice as hard to ensure they were amazing fathers. Granted, they were never going to be perfect, but the two had loving relationships with their two boys and would have one with their daughter as well. 

Their middle child, Maximus, or Max for short took after Tony in the looks, but he had Loki's sharp wit and pension for magic, though only three now, he'd already proven that one day he'd be quite the magician. Then there was Maggie, named Margaret for Aunt Peggy, and Peggy had chosen the nick name Maggie for the little one. She looked just like Loki, and though Loki hoped that would change one day, for now he was content to stare into her beautiful green blue eyes. 

Loki pushed the door open ever so slightly, careful not to disturb the trio and peaked inside, a small erupting on his face immediately. The bedroom was dark, a small lamp in the far corner was illuminating just enough of the room to cast shadows and outlines. Anthony Stark sat in a rocking chair in the opposite corner, closer to the door, in his lap were two small children, one close to toddler age, he was sucking on his index and middle fingers and gripping his father's shirt with his other hand. The other child, an infant no more than six weeks old, lay in Anthony's other arm, she was awake, but quiet as she looked up at her father's face. 

"I know what you two are thinking," Tony whispered, his head leaning back against the rocking chair. "How did a catch like your daddy Loki, get hitched to a hot mess like me," he smiled as he pressed a kiss to his toddler's head. "But truth is, your daddy and I go way back." His tiny little daughter let out a coo. 

"That's right Sprout, nearly thirty years. I'll tell you the story, but you have to promise not to tell your daddy I let you stay up this late. See, it all started in 1982, when my father decided it was finally time to ship me off to boarding school…" 

Chapter One – Welton Boarding School  
1982

The limo door opened, and eleven year old Anthony Stark scooted out, his black blazer crinkling slightly around the edges. He was small for his age, not that it mattered since he was rarely around anyone his age, his dark brown hair was sticking up in several directions from the nap he’d taken getting here, ruining the combed over look his nanny had given him this morning. 

‘Every Stark who ever amounted to anything, attended Welton Academy, let's hope it can help you,” his father had intoned three hours earlier. 

An older gentleman, in his early fifties based on the silver around his temples, came around to the door, and gently began to brush the creases from the blazer and gray slacks. All the while, Tony stared up at the large dormitory; he wanted to be excited about this, he really did, he was going to finally be away from Howard for most of the year. However, on the other hand, he would be the youngest in school-not that that was unusual, and he was rooming with some kid named Loki Odinson. What the hell kind of name was that. 

Jarvis, the Stark family butler crouched down, drawing Tony’s eyes from the dorm, “J, any chance you could stuff me in the trunk, kidnap me and claim he as your own- like I’m some product of a torrid affair?” 

Jarvis chuckled, a deep low sound that helped soothe the young boy. “I’m afraid not, sir. No such act would ever be believed, after all- no child of mine could ever be such a rascal,” his smile was warm though, and caused Tony to chuckle softly. Jarvis straightened Tony’s tie, before he stood back up and pulled out the child’s two bags and pillow. “Would you like me to accompany you upstairs, Anthony?” 

“Will you visit?” Tony asked, not answering the question, his eyes imploring and desperate. 

Jarvis sighed, cursing Howard and Maria Stark for having a child they never truly wanted in the first place. He crouched down again as he ran his hand through Tony’s hair to straighten it, allowing his hands to caress down the boy’s face to rest on his shoulders and neck. “Of course my dear boy as often as I dare. Anthony, you are a smart boy, I have no doubt you will thrive here away from the considerably stern hand of your father.” He saw the collecting in the child’s eyes. Tony was a kind child, sweet and had so much potential he was desperate to show the world, why couldn’t his parents see it? “Now, would you like my assistance in moving in?” 

Tony straightened his shoulders and shook his head as Jarvis let his hands fall away, “No, I’m good. Thanks J.” 

“Quite right, sir. Now, remember Mrs. Carter promised to swing by for the opening ceremony tomorrow evening, I anticipate she will wish to take you and your roommate, if you’d like, out to dinner.” 

“Yes sir.” Tony reached out as Jarvis stood to close the back door and climb in the front of the limo. Their hands touched, and Jarvis squeezed the child’s hand. “Thank you, Jarvis.” 

Jarvis smiled, “My pleasure, Anthony. Take care of yourself my boy.” 

Tony nodded and made his way across the street to the dormitory, only glancing back when he was at the door; Jarvis gave him a brief wave before the limo pulled away. Taking a slow breath, Tony began his trudge up the stairs. Four flights later, Tony brushed some of the sweat from his brow as he stepped into the hallway. 

Boys littered the hallway, most at least four to five inches taller than him, a couple were tossing a football around, some others were pushing each other around playful. It was clear some of these boys had known one another for years. Taking a calming breath, Tony made his way to his room, past some of the boys who barely even looked at him. 

Finally halfway down the hall he came to an open door and stepped into the entrance. A short and thin boy, probably 13 or 14 was making his bed, a woman with auburn blonde hair was busying putting several sets of clothes in one side of the closet. Both glanced up at him, and for a moment the silence was stifling. 

“Well hello, you must be Anthony Stark,” she greeted warmly, she had a beautiful voice, one Tony wished his mother had. It was warm, soft and inviting. However, it was also clear she could be stern and strong if demanded. 

“Yes ma’am. But I prefer Tony.” he replied, his voice quiet as he tried to pat down his nerves and stepped inside to dump his bags on the bed. 

“Very well, my name is Frigga, and this is my son Loki.” The teen didn’t say anything just waved briefly before returning to his green bedding. Frigga rolled her eyes, leaving Tony to guess this wasn’t the first time her son kept silent in an introduction. “I was putting some things away for Loki, helping him get settled. Did you want some assistance, or is your mother coming to help.” 

Tony tried to hide his blush and swallowed thickly, “My-my mother isn’t coming. ‘They don’t care’ was added in his head. 

“Well then, I would be remiss if I didn’t offer.” 

“No thank you, ma’am,” He replied as he’d always been taught. 

Frigga glanced at Loki who simply shrugged. She rolled her eyes once more, before walking over to him and pulling him tight hug. It looked as though both of them were struggling with this. A part of Tony felt jealous, wishing his mother and father cared about him that deeply. Pulling away, Frigga pressed a kiss to the child’s forehead, “Very well then, I’ll be on my way. Best behavior, Loki.” 

“Of course,” He finally spoke; his voice was melodic, and calming. 

Once she’d left, the two boys just stood there, each on the own side of their room for a long time, just looking at one another. “So, Loki, that’s an interesting name.” 

Loki sat down on the bed he’d just made, lying back on it, “My father stems from Vikings,” the Asgardian prince lied. 

“Right, well…” Tony wasn’t sure what else to say so he began to unpack his stuff. He’d been hanging things up in the closet when Loki spoke up again. 

“How old are you?” 

Tony glanced over at the boy, “Eleven.” 

Loki’s eyes grew larger at that. “So you’re a genius.” 

“Pretty much.” 

Loki grinned, “Cool,” he used the human term, hoping he’d used it accurately. 

TBC


	2. Aunt Peggy

Chapter Two – Aunt Peggy

Loki and Tony hadn’t done much in the way of bonding so far, Loki however wouldn’t deny he was interested in the younger student. It was the next afternoon when they finally started talking more, while on their way to the chapel for the opening ceremony. 

“My parents…couldn’t come, so my Aunt Peggy is coming. She’s going to take me out to dinner…did you wanna join?” 

Loki glanced over at Tony and understood what the younger boy was doing, he was all alone amongst teens, he wanted a friend. Loki wanted one as well, “If it’s not too much trouble, I’d love to.” 

“Anthony!” A woman shouted across the distance from near the chapel. Tony’s head whipped around, and for the first time Loki saw Tony smile. It wasn’t fake, or forced, but one of utter glee as he raced towards the woman who’d called out. 

A second later Tony was lifted off the ground and whirled around like he was a small boy, clearly this was Aunt Peggy. She set him down as quick as she’d picked him up, “There’s my boy,” She spoke with a grin as Loki smiled and stepped over to the duo. 

“Aunt Peggy, this is my roommate Loki.” 

She smiled and shook Loki’s hand. Loki could see she was a kind woman, gentle and full of warmth as she greeted him. She reminded him of his mother. Maybe Midgard wouldn’t be so bad after all. “Hello, Loki. I’m Peggy Carter. Hopefully my dear nephew isn’t rubbing off on you too much. He can cause a great deal of drama when he likes. 

Tony stuck his tongue out, and to Loki’s surprise merely got a playful hair ruffle. Things like that were worth a slap in Asgard-at least from Odin. A prince never did such things. “No ma’am, he’s a good friend,” Loki lied, or at least he lied for now, he hoped they’d become friends soon enough. Loki would be here until graduation, or until Odin lifted the punishment. 

“Excellent, right then, come on poppet, lets get you inside so we can get this over with,” she grinned knowing her beloved Tony hated formal meetings such as this. She threw an arm around Tony’s shoulder, and to his surprise, one around Loki as well. It was in that moment Loki realized why Tony adored this woman so deeply. 

It was an hour and a half later they emerged, both Tony and Loki appearing bored stiff, while Peggy just shook her head, “It ceases to amaze me how one or two men can be so long winded. Well, Loki are you joining us for dinner?” 

Loki smiled at Tony who nodded, “Yes ma’am!” 

“Good boy, where to boys?” 

“PIZZA!” Tony cheered. 

Peggy laughed as she led the two boys to her car, “Tony, are we ever going to go to a dinner that isn’t pizza, dear?” 

Loki chuckled at that as he climbed in the back and Tony in the front seat of the small convertible. They arrived at a small Italian restaurant several minutes later and were seated quickly. Loki looked over the small menu considering what he wanted, he knew very little of the things on this list. In fact, he’d never even had pizza. “So, Loki, tell me about your self?” Peggy asked politely, she’d seated herself next to Tony. 

“What would you like to know?” 

She smiled warmly, “Anything dear, do you have siblings?” 

“Yes ma’am, an older brother, Thor.” 

“Your father really does like Norse Mythology,” chuckled Tony. 

Peggy looked at the boy, “Don’t be rude, Tony. And Loki, you needn’t call me Ma’am, Peggy or Aunt Peggy is absolutely fine darling.” 

Loki smiled, he’d never really had an aunt before. “Yes ma’am. My older brother and I are from England, so we are each attending different schools for high school in effort to become more cultured. Or at least that’s what father has said.” 

“Your dad sent you to a boarding school cause you misbehaved?” 

Loki nodded at Tony’s question. “Wow and I thought Howard was a dick.” 

“Anthony Stark,” Peggy snapped, looking down at the boy disapprovingly. “Language, sir. He’s still your father, good, bad or indifferent you are to respect him in my presence.” 

Tony ducked his head and nodded. Peggy shook her head and then hugged him close. “Now poppet, don’t pout. Your father didn’t used to be this…stern,” she sighed softly. She looked over at Loki. “Howard was raised in a firm handed home anyway. Unfortunately he lost someone very dear to him a long time ago and it’s made him…well you can imagine.” 

Loki nodded, and studied Tony for a moment, despite that he had a hunch Tony couldn’t imagine. “Now, what are we ordering, Loki what do you like?” 

“I’ve never…actually had pizza.” 

That snapped Tony out of his funk as his eyes grew wide. “What! Aunt Peggy, can we get two pizzas then?” 

She chuckled, “Right then, we will get a pizza and you two can choose one more.” 

Dinner was a delightful affair in the end, Tony and Loki shared the same schedule mostly and told Peggy all about their hopes for school. Loki shared a bit more about his family, while he learned that Tony was the descendent of a wealthy weapons dealer. Loki marveled at how calm and kind Peggy was with Tony, the boy could be utterly spoiled with his childhood, much like Thor was, but instead he was a shy and relatively quiet. 

Nearly two hours later, Peggy bid Loki a goodbye while he headed upstairs to the room, while Tony stayed behind in the car where she’d parked. “What’s wrong poppet?”

“Aunt Peggy…can I tell you something, if you promise not to tell dad?”

She brushed the hair from his eyes, “Sweetheart, you know I’d never tell your father what you tell me in confidence. Unless it was something I thought was a danger.” 

“I don’t want to be here,” he whispered, his eyes watering. “I’m the youngest kid. And dad says it’s the only way to make me worthy.” 

Peggy sighed and unbuckled Tony’s seatbelt before pulling him into her lap like she had when he was much younger. “Anthony, I wish I could turn back time and save Steve, help your father understand the mistakes he’s made with you. But your father’s mistakes are not yours unless you let them become that way. You will flourish here, just give it a chance, all right?” 

“Will you tell me stories about Steve?” 

She smiled and hugged him close, “You would’ve have loved him, and him you. He was kind always stuck up for the little guy.” 

“Even when he was the little guy?” 

She pressed a kiss to Tony’s forehead, “Especially when he was the little guy.” She talked for a little longer until finally giving him a squeeze, “I must go poppet, as should you. Curfew starts soon.” 

“Bye Aunt Peggy.” She watched until he was in the dorm then drove off, cursing Howard Stark’s inability to move on from simple things. 

Tony made his way upstairs, “Awww, does wittwe Starkey need his mommy!” some of the older boys poked as soon as he stepped out on the floor. 

Tony opened his mouth to respond, but they continued, “Must be because you’re still a baby!” laughed one boy with a face full of acne. 

“I bet you he still wets the bed,” the laughing was all around him as his face grew red with shame and anger. 

“I do not!” he growled, shoving himself into it with all his power he pushed one of the boys. 

“Tony,” Loki jumped in as soon as he saw what was going on from their doorway, he grabbed the younger boy. 

The boys laughed behind them, “That’s right, little baby needs someone to protect him from the big bad men.” 

Loki slammed the door behind them, locking it as if hoping that would drown their mocking comments out. Tony huffed and sat on the bed. 

“You little brat! What the hell are you evening doing in here!” Slurred Howard as he smacked his only child. “Now you’re crying! Grow up Anthony, for god sakes no son of mine is a sissy. You think Captain America cried!” He growled.

“Tony?” Loki sat down beside his new found friend, watching the tear tracks form on Tony’s face. How fair was it to shove a child into this atmosphere, most of these boys were twice Tony’s size. 

“Why did you do that?” Shouted Tony. 

Loki sighed, “I’m sorry. I didn’t want to see you get hurt. Are you all right?” 

“I don’t wet the bed.” 

“I didn’t think or say you did.” Loki was quiet for a moment, before he smiled, “Your Aunt Peggy seems very nice. I had an excellent dinner.” 

Tony looked over at Loki and nodded, “She’s not my real aunt.” 

“A family friend?” 

Tony nodded, scooting over, Loki joined him lying on the bed. “She’s been my dad’s friend for twenty years or something, anyway I guess they went through a rough time together, and she tried to stay in touch with him…I think they remind one another of better times.” 

Loki looked over and nodded, “I can see that. Your dad sounds…different.” 

The laugh was surprisingly bitter for a pre-teen, “If by different you mean inattentive, self obsessed and cruel then yes. You’re right. He drinks.” 

“Oh…” Loki’s father drank occasionally, but he’d never seen his father in any state but entirely in control. “What about your mother?”

“My mom is too busy sleeping around to notice me, not that Howard is any different. I don’t even know why they had me.” 

Deciding this was an appropriate time to share something about himself, Loki sighed, “My father likes my brother better. The golden child,” Loki murmured. “I know what it’s like to not be noticed for an accomplishment. To feel passed over, like you’re a piece of garbage.” 

“Loki can I ask a stupid question?” 

“Of course.”

“ Would you be my friend.” 

Loki couldn’t help but grin, “I’d be honored Anthony.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony's hand shot up in the air, as he was all too aware of the snickers from the back of the class. "Someone other than Tony?" The teacher asked, slightly exasperated that no one but an eleven year old could answer a question in her Chemistry class. 

"What happened, Anthony, can't be teacher's pet anymore," one of the boys-Marks-sneered. 

"Patrick, that's enough," The teacher growled. It didn't stop Tony from turning slightly red in embarrassment. He wasn't sure when others' opinions had started to matter, perhaps it was the awkwardness of being a preteen. Whatever it was, he was acutely aware that no one but his roommate seemed to like him, much less tolerate him. 

Loki glanced over at his friend and felt for him. Granted, he was made fun of frequently as well, but somehow he managed to keep his head down mostly. He wanted to give his hand a squeeze, tell him it was okay, but he knew it wouldn't do any good right now. It wasn't the right time or place. Tony looked over at him, and Loki was mildly surprised when Tony forced out a small smile, as if nothing else mattered to him. Loki couldn't help but smile back.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three - Bullies Ruin Everything

The summer had turned quickly to fall in the Northeast part of the country and the leaves began to fall around the campus. Tony had once again proved his brilliance in all his classes, already loaded with several advanced courses on top of what Freshman typically took at Welton. Though, many of his fellow classmates didn't appreciate having a genius among them. 

Though Tony had long since learned not to call too much attention to him, he spoke up when asked a question and always had an answer. The hours that Loki and Tony had spent together proved to be the very friendship they had both always craved. 

Hours spent pouring over math and science, more hours of Loki telling Tony of his passion for literature, despite being three years apart, Loki barely noticed. Then the bullies grew worse, it had gone from snickers and laughs in the back of a classroom and the occasionally swirly, and began to escalate. 

"Hey faggot!" His name Patrick Marks, and he was a complete jerk, he was large, a solid foot to foot and a half taller than Tony. He was bulky and why not he was Running Back on the football team. Tony cringed at the name, he hadn't even really understood the term until he started here at Welton, he'd been enlightened far too often since then. 

"Leave me alone, Patrick," Tony clutched his books closer to him as he wandered across the campus. He winced when he felt the beefy arm wrap around his shoulder and pull him close. Marks made him uncomfortable, all of his bullying tended to be more physical, as if he was trying to find a reason to push, shove and grope Tony. It made Tony want to run and hide. 

"Awww, why ya in such a hurry, Stark? Ain't ya happy to see me?" 

Tony grimaced at the poor English from the jock, the boy was truly an idiot, in fact if it weren't for the obvious money this boy came from, Tony was certain that Patrick wouldn't even be allowed near this campus. "As a matter of fact, not really." He shoved away Patrick's arm away and quickened his pace slightly, hoping to cut through the chill of the Oct. 

Suddenly from behind he was shoved into a nearby wall of one of the old buildings, he was lifted slightly off his feet, the slam knocked all the air from his lungs and caused starts to dance across his vision as Patrick pressed all too close, sticking his face into Tony's eye line. 

"Now look here, fag, I've got a Chemistry test this Friday, and I ain't failin' it. So you're gonna help me pass, or find yourself on the end of somethin' you won't like." 

Tony shivered when he felt something against his thigh. "I'll help you study--"

The jock shook his head, "Nah, you're gonna give me the answers. Or I swear to God, you won't like the next thing I do." 

Tony nodded slowly, feel terror bump with the blood through his veins. He was released in a rush, dropping to the ground, his ankle twisting on the way down. Marks took another minute to kick Tony in the ribs, causing him to shout in pain. "You'll make sure I pass, or I'll make sure it's the last thing you ever do, faggot," he growled, before stalking off. 

Tony groaned, as he clutched his ribs with one hand, and massaged his ankle with the other. Sighing he pushed himself to his feet, wincing as he put weight on his ankle, it ached, but he could walk on it, so clutching his ribs close he made his way slower to the dorm. 'Stark men are made of Iron, we don't show weakness' his father always told him. Tony sucked in a long breath, ignoring the ache in his ribs and ankle and forced himself to move forward without showing any pain. It didn't matter that no one was present to see the weakness, Starks had to be strong all the time, not just in front of an audience. 'You never know when someone is watching, Anthony'. 

Tony finally made it back to his room, dropped his bag on the floor and lay down on the bed, trying not to cry out in pain as he shifted onto his side. He really didn't want to help anyone cheat on a test. If his father caught him…there was no telling what Howard would do. But on the other hand, Tony was afraid of Patrick in a way that Howard had never terrified him. 

"Tony, I just heard about a class we can take next--" Loki cut off, looking at his friend, "What happened to you?" 

Tony sat up, grimacing, "Patrick." 

Loki shut the door behind himself, locking it before he sat down on Tony's bed, "What did he do this time?" 

"He wants me to help him cheat on the Chem test this Friday, before break." 

"You aren't going to…are you?" Loki studied his friend, he noticed the pain etched in the younger human's face and couldn't help but be concerned. "Did he hurt you?" 

Tony shook his head no, "As for the Chem test…I don't know. He threatened…" Tony closed his eyes, remembering the revolting fear he'd felt when Patrick had threatened him. 

"We need to tell someone, Tony." 

Tony grabbed Loki's hand, shaking his head again, "No. You can't, it'll only get worse. I don't want to help him, but I'm afraid he'll hurt me…or worse, hurt you." 

"I can take care of myself, Anthony. It's you I'm concerned about, you are much smaller than Marks. Now, where are you injured?"

Tony huffed, "Loki, please, leave me alone." 

Loki stared at him, "Absolutely not, you are my friend, I'm inclined to say one of the only ones I have ever truly cared for. Now, show me or I'll call your aunt Peggy." 

Tony chuckled softly and leaned his head against the wall, "How will I get out of this?" He took his shirt and shoe off, so that Loki could have a look. 

Loki watched as Tony's eyes slid shut, and he reached towards his sore ankle, wrapping both hands around it as though he was checking for broken bones, he closed his eyes and focused. His mother had taught him long ago one of the best steps to be a healer with magic was to think of how the item usually looked and imagine it going back into all the right locations. He could feel the swelling under his nimble fingers decrease as the ligaments and tendons returned to their original state.

"What did you do, my ankle feels amazing?" Tony asked as he looked up. 

Loki looked up and smiled, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." 

"Try me, come on, you know like half my deep dark secrets." 

Loki laughed as he shifted and laid down beside Tony on the bed, their heads sharing the pillow. "I don't have dark secrets, but I do have one secret, you mustn't tell anyone though." 

"Cross my heart," Tony stated. 

"I don't know what that means." 

Tony chuckled, "It means I won't tell a soul. What is it Lokes, cause if you're going to tell me your gay I sort of already guessed that one." 

"No, it is much different, though I will admit, in my time I have never found myself truly caring of what gender my partner has." 

"What?" 

Loki rolled his eyes, "You recall I told you my father liked Norse gods." 

"Yeah." 

"That wasn't quite true…my father is a Norse God…actually he is THE Norse god." 

Tony's eyes srcunched for a moment in confusion, "You're shitin' me." 

"…No, there is no shit here. My father is Odin, the All Father of Asgard." 

"Seriously, where did you come up with this story?" 

"I'm serious!" Loki stated, getting a bit frustrated for not being believed. "My father is Odin, my mother Frigga, and my brother Thor." 

"Come on, Lokes. It was fun, now you're just being silly." 

Loki sighed, hoping his father would forgive him just this once, "Heimdall." He called, he could sense the eyes on him, he smirked, "Just this once, my friend?" 

A second later he and Tony were surrounded by light. Loki gripped his friend's hand, and a moment later they were flying a whirlwind of beautiful lights, "This is incredible," Tony whispered. 

Then suddenly they were standing in the middle of a large gold chamber. A man dressed in all gold, with large bull like horns stood before them, pushing a sword down into a globe. "Uh…hi."

"Hello, Anthony son of Stark, I am Heimdall. Welcome to Asgard." 

Tony looked over to Loki who was grinning as if he'd eaten a canary, "Heimdall, are mother or father around?" 

"Your father is in another realm with your brother. Something about pranks. I am not sure, but your mother is present. I'm sure a quick visit will do no harm." 

Loki nodded his thanks, grabbing Tony's hand he walked him out of the gold room and he heard Tony's gasp. He looked back over at his friend and saw the wide eyes, trying to take everything in. "You're not kidding." 

"No, I should say not," Loki grinned wide at that. 

"This is amazing…but wait if you're a god, how old are you really?" 

Loki chuckled, "Truly, I am nearly a four centuries old, but in Asgardian years that is little more than a teenager. If I were a human I would be just a few years older my dear friend. Now, do you wish to see the palace?" 

All pains forgotten, Tony nodded and soon they were hand in hand running across the incredible rainbow bridge towards the giant palace. Tony's eyes grew wider and wider as they grew closer. They were right outside the entrance when a woman with beautiful , long reddish blond hair stepped out. Tony realized it was Loki's mom. But she looked nothing last the last time he'd seen her, she was dressed in a beautiful gown and walked with an air of power. Tony had the sudden urge to kneel, without even thinking about it. 

"Heimdall warned me that a certain mischievous little boy was back." She looked at Tony and smiled warmly, stepping towards him she lifted his chin, "You need not kneel my boy. You are welcome here on Asgard." 

"Hello, Mother," Loki greeted, smiling wide and happily at his mother. 

It was as if she was trying desperately not to grin in return, because a moment later she opened her arms and Loki had grabbed her tight. Tony would be lying if he didn't feel an ache wanting such love. "What brings my young Prince and his friend to Asgard?" 

"I told Tony the truth, mother." 

She smirked, "I gathered. Tell me, son of Stark, what do you think of our home?" She held out her hands as if gesturing to the wide spread beauty. 

Tony just shrugged, "I think it's the most magnificent thing I have ever seen…ma'am." 

Rolling her eyes she gestured the boy forward, "Come now, lad. You are a friend of Loki's you are thus a friend here as well," She opened her arms and Tony was suddenly all too happy to throw himself into her warmth and love. 

When they pulled away, if she noticed Tony swipe at his eyes, she said nothing of it. "Now then, your visit will need to be a quick one, boys. Your father, Loki, is due back before night and you know what that means." 

"Punishment is back on." 

She sighed, "I know my dear. I do wish you were back here. But I am grateful for someone like Anthony to be taking such excellent care of you. Come now, let me show you around and then I will see you two back." 

o0o

It was dark when Tony and Loki returned home. Tony felt like he was on cloud nine, they'd spent the afternoon with Frigga wandering around the palace while she told Tony of Loki's childhood. It had almost made him completely forgot about the entire Chemistry situation. 

All the same, when they returned to the dorm, Tony was back to square one, the only difference was his roommate was a magical god from another world. "We could call of sick if you wish," Loki offered as he finished up some homework from their English class. 

"They'll know. It must be something that will fool them, and keep us out of trouble." 

Loki nodded, understanding that need. He thought for a long moment, before he could say anything though, Tony snapped his fingers and hurried over to the computer he'd built himself. He instantly began typing, leaving Loki in silence. Figuring it was best to let the genius work, Loki remained quiet until nearly an hour later Tony printed something out and handed it to Loki. "How is it you are capable of making this technology ages before anyone else?" 

"I'm brilliant. Obviously, it's the answers to a fake test." 

"What!?" Loki looked down on the paper, it was in fact answers to a test that did not exist. It was as if Tony had picked most of the answers at random. "Tony, this is brilliant. But they'll figure out what happened." 

Tony nodded, "Maybe, but not until we get back from break, and by then I can think up something else." 

o0o

He sat in his old room, in the midst of their fall break, which the school took for children to go enjoy a brief break with their families prior to the holidays. Their plan had gone off without a hitch, on Thursday, Tony had provided the fake answers to the jock, explaining he'd found the answers while one of the teachers was on her break. They'd taken the test the next day, with no issues for either boy. After that Tony left for home, leaving Loki to return to Asgard. He'd been home a week now, and all he could think about was Anthony Stark. 

"One who is being punished so, should not be smiling so gladly," Frigga's sweet voice brought Loki from his thoughts. Loki rolled onto his side and grinned at his mother. She chuckled as he came and sat on his bed, gently running fingers through his raven black hair. "What pleases my youngest so? I should like to give thanks to it." She could recall her son's broody days, recall when he enjoyed causing trouble. Although, to be fair Thor had caused the current debacle that led her two sons to their current punishment. 

"Mother, may I ask you a question?" 

Frigged nudged him over and joined him on the bed, he leaned his head against her shoulder as she wrapped her hand around him and continued to comb his hair with her hands. He was not her child by blood-though he did not know it yet, and it killed her to lie to him. But it wouldn't matter how he'd come to her care, she adored him like the treasure he truly was. "Of course you may, my son. You may always speak freely to your mother." 

"Can you tell me what love feels like?" 

He had lived for nearly a millennia and he had nary a crush. She had often wondered if her youngest would be a late bloomer, she was correct it seemed. "Ohh, what a subject for one so young. Love is...indescribable my young one. The love that I have for you and your brother, it is like a flame burning intense and long, and eternal flame if you will. I weep when you weep, I am happy when you are happy." 

"And for father?" 

She grinned, knowing what he was getting at, "The love I feel for your father is all encompassing. I know everything there is to know about your father, good and bad-and love him all the same. As he does me. That is true love, my child. To love someone's faults as well as their good. To just enjoy being in the same presence as them. Why do you ask my little raven?" 

Loki smiled at the moniker, he had asked her to stop calling him that ages ago, but she frequently continued to do it, now only in private. "I fear I may be afflicted by such love mother." 

She chuckled, pressing a kiss to his forehead, "My dear raven, it is not an affliction, but a miracle. And would this love be a young Mr. Anthony Stark?" 

Loki's smile turned into a bright and burning smile, as his cheeks reddened. She pulled him close, pressing their foreheads together. "Oh my dear boy, I am truly happy for you." 

Loki pulled away slightly, his eyes alight with concern, "But people hurt him mother." 

"Which people?" She questioned as she grew serious, she had found her motherly love shifting towards Anthony now. He had seemed like such a sweet child. 

"Boys at our school. I worry for him mother." 

"Has he told anyone but this bullying?" 

Loki shook his head, "He worries it would only grow worse. How am I to help him mother?" 

She sighed, it was hard being a child, even one who was a millennia. "Loki, I fear all you can do is be there and support him. Perhaps if it becomes violent or cruel, you should tell someone.   
He may not truly appreciate you for it, but it'll keep him safe." 

"Thank you mother, I wish his family seemed more interested in him as well." 

"Such a kind heart, my raven has. You are welcome to seek me anytime, all you must do is ask Heimdall. Come now, you are expected to be back soon, I shall accompany you, check in on Anthony myself." 

"Thank you, mother." 

Loki, now dressed in his school uniform again, and Frigga in my Midgard appropriate clothing stepped into Heimdall's hall, he smiled at both, "Ahh, time to return young one?" 

"Yes."

Frigga smiled at her youngest, "Heimdall, would you please notify me immediately if my son requires my assistance in the near future." 

"As you wish, your highness. Return safe, young Prince." 

Moments later they found themselves standing a few blocks from the campus. "Mother, should I tell Anthony of my feelings?" He questioned as they walked towards the school. 

She glanced at him, "He seems rather young, give him time to grow a bit, but yes one day you should be open with him. For now, you are both still quite young." 

They arrived at the dorm and were among the firsts to arrive back. Loki bids goodbye to his mother before long and she heads back, knowing her son doesn't truly want to be around when his school mates are returning. All the same as soon as she is gone he misses her. 

The door to their dorm room opens as Loki is finishing another chapter for their history course. Loki glances up at his friend, expecting to see the exuberant boy, instead the child is sullen, and quiet. Worse yet there is a purple outline on his right jaw. "What the hell happened?" Loki stood and immediately walked over to his friend. He couldn't help but also notice in the two short weeks they'd been apart, Tony had grown and was just a few inches shy of Loki's height now. 

"Nothing," Tony replied pulling his face away from Loki's touch, but not meeting the young god's eyes. 

"Tony?" 

Tony threw his stuff down on the bed, then threw himself down on it as well. Loki, quieter made his way over to his friend and sat down, "What has happened?" 

Tony glanced up at Loki and sighed, "Our butler…Jarvis passed away a couple weeks ago. Heart attack…no one told me." 

Loki felt his heart break for his friend, unexpectedly Tony tilted sideways and leaned his head against Loki's shoulder. Without hesitation, Loki wrapped an arm around Tony's shoulders and leaned his head against the crown of Tony's head. 

"You and he were close?" Loki knew they were to an extent, the only two people Tony ever spoke of was Jarvis and Peggy, but to be honest he remained fairly tight lipped about his home and family. 

"He was like a father to me, and they didn't tell me!" Tony shouted this time. "I didn't get to say goodbye." 

"And the bruise." 

Tony sighed and sat up straighter, pulling away from Loki's gentle touch, "I got angry and yelled at my father for not telling me." 

Loki sighed, Tony had been hit by his father, it seemed unfair, Loki understood what it felt like to not be loved properly by a paternal figure. "Would you like some ice?" He didn't bother with platitudes, for they would do little good. They never had for Loki. 

"I'm fine." 

Loki doubted that, but didn't reply, instead thinking of a way to change the subject. "My father is also not what you would call an ideal parental figure. I'm sorry you have one as well." 

Tony just let out an angry chuckle, "He hates me. Spends all his damn time looking for a dead guy. How can I ever math up to him. The only way I get him to notice me is by causing trouble." 

Loki smirked at this, "Tell me then, friend, what kind of trouble would you like to incite?" 

Tony chuckled as he leaned back on his bed, Loki lying down on his own bed and watching the human. "We find out our grades tomorrow on the test." 

"Yeah, I'm trying to be cool about it." 

Loki sighed, unable to hide a hint of his own concern. He stood, moving over to his friend and lay down beside him. He reached out and gently caressed Tony's unharmed cheek. "I care about you, Anthony." 

Tony smiled warmly, "I care about you too, Lokes." 

The two lay there in companionable silence, just holding hands. "What do you want to be when you grow older?" Loki asked quietly. 

Tony smirked, "A billionaire." 

"I thought you already were one." 

"I want to build things, things that will help people one day, stuff like clean energy. Is that stupid?" 

Loki shook his head, "Not at all, that is quite a noble desire, Tony." 

"Join me." 

Loki's brows furrowed, "What do you mean?" 

Tony smiled, "With my brain and your ingenious plans, we could rule the world," he laughed. 

Loki chuckled, surprised suddenly when Tony interlaced their fingers together, "You're serious?" 

"Before you I never really had friends. Now, you're the only friend I ever want. I want us to grow side by side." 

"I cannot make such a promise, but I will promise to always be reachable and be with you as often as I can." Knowing his mother had suggested to wait, Loki threw that out the window and leaned his face forward. "May…may I kiss you?" 

"I've never kissed anyone before." 

Loki smiled, "Let me be the first?" 

Tony nodded slowly. Loki leaned forward their lips met slowly, at first it was a small kiss. Lips closed, a peck truly. As Loki pulled away, he found himself wanting more, but he wouldn't push his dear Anthony. This time Tony came in closer, kissing like he'd seen the grownups, their lips parted slightly, teeth clicking every once in awhile. When they pulled apart this time each was breathing a little heavier. "I like kissing," Tony murmured. 

Loki grinned as he hugged his friend close. "I like you."

**Author's Note:**

> My wife asked me shortly after the Avengers movie to write a 'what if' where Tony and Loki had known one another for ages and were both in a majority of the movies together. So this is part one of that series, which will go all the way through the Iron Man movies (except for 2 and Thor which will be glossed over as I feel those would for the most part be unchanged) and past them into it's own entity. I will try and post every other day or so, depending on how quickly I write. I apologize for it being unbetaed, I don't currently have one, if someone is interested please let me know. 
> 
> Also, Welton, for those of you who may not know, is the school in Dead Poets Society, I decided after Mr. Williams passed it would be a nice way to commemorate him.


End file.
